The goal of this study is to determine the relationship between serum sex hormones and body adiposity phenotypes (femoral, and abdominal adiposities) in healthy Caucasian and African-American (AA) premenopausal women. Despite certain inconsistent findings, there is growing evidence to indicate that body fat dis-tribution may be a more important risk factor for breast cancer than degree of adiposity. This may be due to a related hormonal pattern that is associated with increased risk of breast cancer.